Rough Times
by bioriley
Summary: Marriage is becoming tough of Kate and Humphrey. Many leaders are suffering from illness and there is no successor. The summary sucks the story is much better
1. Chapter 1

Rough Times

"I can't believe you would do such a thing!" yelled Kate at Humphrey.

"Well., it's kind of hard not to when you're always gone and I'm stuck here in the den all day."

"Humphrey I'm married to you but tat still means I have alpha responsibilities and I can't sit screw around with my friends all day like you."

"Those guys were all I had growing up!"

"Yes, I know that Humphrey and I know that you're parents died horribly when you're their den came crashing down on you, your sister, mother, and father."

"Spare me your sympathy. I don't need it, what I need is for you to understand that I don't want to be the 'Omega', I want to be someone who can protect you and your parents and the valley."

"But Humphrey you can do all those things already you don't have to go hunting, we have enough wolves doing that." Kate said with concern in her voice.

"No!" shouted Humphrey in protest, "I need to prove that I am a suitable successor to your father." he said as he walked out of the den, leaving Kate sitting in the dark, light from the moon pouring in through the cave entrance.

As Kate sat there in the den alone she started to think about the last few days. She and her mate hadn't howled at last nights Moonlight Howl because they had a big argument about… something she could not remember. They hadn't had a restful night in five days. Their marriage is falling apart at the seams.

Kate Looked up to the moon and said to Humphrey, I love you with all my heart. I don't want to lose you, that would kill me."

_Humphrey's POV_

I love her, I want to protect her but nobody thinks I can. I take a drink and as I come up I see a flash of light and out from the light walks a tall, old, gray wolf who I recognized from some time but I don't remember. As he walked towards me, he said a few words, I also recognized the deep gravely voice that said, "Hello Humphrey, how you been?"

As I stood there I shock my mouth said by its self, "Dad?"

"Yeah, its me, your old man."

I lunged at him to hug him, but when I tried I felt nothing but I saw him there. "W-What are you doing here?"

"The Great Sky Wolf saw that you and you mate aren't doing so well, so she sent me down here to help you straighten things up."

_Kate's POV_

"_It's been two hours since he left, where is he!" Kate was starting to get frustrated that her mate was not home yet. She was also starting to become worried. _

"_I'll go look for him." she said to herself._

_But as she was about to leave she remembered Humphrey's words, "I need to prove that I am a suitable successor to your father." so she went back inside and fell asleep by herself , hopping that Humphrey was ok._

_A/N: Got some good feed back on my first story. Here's the story you guys were waiting for. Sorry it took so long, football and lack of ideas. So enjoy it_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Humphrey, What is going on between you and Kate?" inquired Richard, Humphrey's father.

"I'm an omega and she's an alpha and Winston and Eve aren't getting any younger." replied Humphrey.

"How does that effect you two?"

"Some of the wolves in the pack think I'm not suited to lead the pack. So I've been trying to prove to them that I can defend all the wolves that live in this valley."

"Son, you know that you're able to lead a pack."

"I know but nobody else does, not even Kate." Humphrey said with pain heavy in his voice.

"I'm sure she believes in you and thinks you would make a great leader."

"No, no she doesn't. What should I do dad what advice do have for me?"

"Do you tell her that you love her, and after a fight do you hug her and say you're sorry, when she cries do you hold her and tell her that it's all going to be okay? Good-bye son I love you." Richard said as he faded into air.

"Thank you dad." Humphrey said as he sat and thought about what his dad had said. He looked up and saw the beautiful Canadian sunrise coming over the mountain peeks. As her sat there admiring the sight it hit him that Kate was alone in their den.

_Kate's POV_

As the warmth from the rising sun flooded in through the opening and cast their golden rays of light on to Kate's golden tan fur making it glow. With this warmth on her she thought Humphrey had come and cuddled up next to her. She opened her eyes to see the empty space next to her she felt a sharp pain in her chest when she found that Humphrey was not next to her.

She walked out of the den into the green valley where there was pups playing and parents talking and bragging about there kids. Kate wanted to be a mother so badly. But with the tension between her and Humphrey, she knew that would have to wait.

She heard a rustling the bushes and when to investigate. Right as she was about to enter the bush, she was tackled by a male wolf with grey fur who nuzzled her. She knew this was and nuzzled back. When he got off of her he apologized for last night and told her that he loved her and would always be there for her.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked, "What…" she stopped mid sentence, not sure if she should ask.

"What, What? Humphrey asked a bit confused.

"Never mind."

"Ok, but I wanted to ask you…?" Humphrey said looking down and crossing his feet.

"Ask me what?"

"I wanted to ask you what you would think about becoming parents." he said obviously scared that she would be angry with him for asking.

Much to his surprise Kate pulled him into a tight hug saying, "Yes, Humphrey I would love to. I was going to ask you the same thing but I thought you were still mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, 'cause it's my fault, I was being selfish." Humphrey reassured her.

"I love you." Kate said as she cried with happiness into his shoulder.

"Hey guys." said another voice.

"Hi Lilly, what's up?" Kate greeted her sister.

"Just came to see how you two were doing." Lilly replied.

"We're fine, and how about you and Garth?" said a beaming Kate

"We're doing alright, Garth has been acting strange lately."

"Well I'm sure he's just nervous about something, it'll be ok." Kate reassured her.

"Ok see you two later I'm gonna go spend some time with Garth."

"Alright good-bye sis." Kate called after her.

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in forever but football was going on and when I got home I was just to tired. But football's over and now onto basketball. So updating might be slow but I'm really trying. Ok guys expect another chapter next week. BYE! **


End file.
